Knull (Marvel Comics)
Summary Knull, the God of the Symbiotes, is an ancient malevolent deity who was responsible for the creation of the Symbiote race. He seeks to expand the darkness all across the universe by conquering, destroying and corrupting every life form he comes across. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''2-B | At least Low 7-C Name: Knull, God of the Symbiotes, God of a Forgotten Idea, God of the Forge, God-Host, Lord of the Abyss, The Abyss, The Void | Grendel Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Older than the Universe Classification: God of the Symbiotes, Former Leader of the Symbiote Imperium Powers and Abilities: ''' * Knull: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid, Regenerated from beingStabbed through the skull), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Shapeshifting, Creation, Darkness Manipulation (Created All-Black the Necrosword from his shadow, as well as a suit of symbiote-armor. Created an army of Symbiotes from his shadow), Possession (Able to use Symbiotes to take control of lesser beings), Mind Manipulation (Able to mentally dominate Symbiotes and drive them into bloodlust with his presence, Potentially burned the humanity from the Venom Symbiote), Memory Manipulation (Forced his memories onto Eddie Brock), Avatar Creation * Grendel: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Flight, Elemental Intangibility (His avatar body is fluid in composition), Transformation (Able to form an avatar of Knull from its body mass), Shapeshifting, Absorption (Able to absorb other Symbiotes), Mind Manipulation (Able to infect people with 'Brain Symbiotes' that place them under his control, Should also have mind manipulation comparable to or superior to that of Carnage). As the Progenitor Symbiote, Grendel should have all the powers of Carnage and Venom including Surface Scaling, Enhanced Senses, Elasticity, Weapon Creation, Camouflage, Technology Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Size Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Duplication, Possession, and Resistance to earthly diseases and poison Attack Potency:' At least' Multiverse level''' (Decapitated a Celestial and used its energy to empower All Black the Necrosword) | At least Small Town level, likely higher (Casually overpowered Spider Man and Venomand should be vastly superior to other symbiotes such as Carnage) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Blitzed a Celestial, and should be comparable to Gorr The God Butcher, who is able to keep up with Thor) | Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Comparable to Spider-Man and Venom) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class Y (Should be at least as strong as if not stronger than Gorr) | At least Class M (Far stronger than Venom, a severely weakened version of the Grendel Symbiote bonded to a near dead Cletus Kassidy ripped out Scorn's spine) Striking Strength:''' At least Multiversal''' | At least Small Town Class Durability:''' At least '''Multiverse level (Survived the Big Bang cased by the Celestials) | At least Small Town level Stamina:''' Godly | Superhuman Range:' Intergalactic (able to control Symbiotes from across galaxies) | Extended melee range, Tens of meters with ranged attacks '''Standard Equipment:' All-Black Symbiote, Symbiote Armor | None notable Intelligence:''' Gifted (Despite not possessing any formal training, Knull is a vicious warrior with billions of years' worth of combat experience, capable of slaughtering entire armies of gods singlehandedly) '''Weaknesses: The Light (The Light is a metaphysical force that manifests as concepts such as honor, benevolence, and nobility and physically as the divine power wielded by gods as Thor, who was able to sever Knull's connection to Grendel with his divine lightning, and Miles Morales', who was able to temporarily destabilize Grendel with his totem avatar.) Key: Knull | Grendel Avatar Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.